


Crossroads

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac meets Horatio for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

Mac heard faint footsteps behind him and he chose to ignore them as he studied the scene in front of him. It was the soft breathing that finally broke his concentration and forced him to turn around to give the person behind him a piece of his mind.

Words died in his throat as he took in the tall, redhead stranger who absently tapped the gold shield clipped to his belt and regarded the scene with a calculated gaze before introducing himself. “Caine. CSI from Miami.”

Mac’s curiosity was piqued to say the least. It wasn’t often that he had a CSI from another city interested in one of his crime scenes let alone a high ranking officer. He opened his mouth to ask what brought Caine to New York when the other man answered the unspoken question, “I think your victim may be my murderer.”

Mac sighed. He disliked cross-jurisdiction cases and he wonder what kind of hell Caine would cause before solving his case and heading back to the warmer clime of Miami.

“I can guess what you’re thinking,” Caine softly said. “And I don’t blame you one bit.”

“What am I thinking?” Mac countered just as softly.

“You’re thinking how fast you can get me out of your hair so that you can get back to the case at hand.”

Mac chuckled. “You’re good. Not many people can read me so accurately.”

“Years of practice,” Caine replied with a hint of a grin. “So what do you have?”

“A dead undercover cop and half the department breathing down my neck.”

“So you wouldn’t mind a little help?” Caine suggested as he donned a pair of gloves he had taken from Mac’s kit.

“Not at all.”

Caine nodded and took the other side of the room.

fin


End file.
